


Gift of Hope

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Promised Day, mention of Edward Elric - Freeform, mention of Team Mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: "Slow downStart again from the beginningI can't keep my head from spinning out of controlIs this what being vulnerable feels like?" - Son (Sleeping at Last)





	Gift of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta stop quoting Sleeping at Last every other damn fanfic, but I probably won't.

The hours moved in a fine line as she waited securely for news of her family. This was the worst day of her life, but it was also the worst in the history of Amestris, and her heart ached not only for her own, but for all those who would have lost someone by the end of that nightmare. When despair hit harder, the minutes raced as if the end of the battle held the worst news. On the other hand, when hope dared to resurface, time dragged on until the thought once again settled that every moment she was farther away from seeing them again.

At last, came the news that the battle had ended with Central’s victory, but also the Fuhrer’s sacrifice. For a moment, the woman thought she would faint again, yet she was determined to resist this time. There was still one more affliction waiting to be put at ease. All that was left was to be strong for Selim. She stood up, holding back the tears, and insisted that she would go after her son.

With little protest, the soldiers eventually complied, and she was taken to Central Command. Although no one there seemed to know about her boy, she didn’t feel alone. The soldiers who had spent the day by her side didn’t consider for a moment abandoning her and made the search for Selim their priority, despite the comrades they certainly wanted to see and help. She understood now more than ever the reason why her husband died, the commitment of a soldier to his mission. His commitment had always been to his country first, even before his family, yet he had left behind good and loyal people willing to put her first, as well as Selim. 

Thus, it wasn’t long before the sergeant and the second lieutenant led her to Edward Elric, who returned from the debris with nothing but his red cloak folded in his hands. Terror once again invaded her chest as she noticed that the golden-haired boy was coming alone, no sign of a child with him, but even more terrifying was the image she found nested on the blanket. This time, pain took over her and screamed louder than any other feeling. What had happened to Selim?

She hugged the tiny baby and felt tears falling down her cheeks, taking all her hope away with them. There was no way that was Selim, whom she hadn’t watched take his first steps or speak his first words, yet had seen _grow_ and a become a happy, healthy and smart child. It wasn't humanly possible that she had her son now in the palm of her hands. 

Nevertheless, if she did not believe in Edward while he apologized and promised that explanations would come in a more appropriate time, didn’t that mean Selim was dead?

Her vision blurred, she took a second look at the small figure curled up in the cloth. He moved and breathed on his own, apparently without difficulty. Somehow, he was alive, and to her great surprise, he was also able to speak. One word, a call for her:

— Mommy?

The simple sound of that word was enough. Her heart stilled and her anguish faded away, while any doubts that still lingered in her mind, everything she did not understand, could now wait. All that mattered was that her son was right there and still loved her as much as she loved him.

— I'll take care of him. — she informed with all determination she could muster. — Selim. — she smiled at her baby. — Mommy's here with you.

Eyes still closed and hands entwined, the little homunculus smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope one day I find inspiration to write more about Mrs. Bradley and Selim someday, there's a lot that can be explored.


End file.
